


Štěstí

by SkyFallenFromStBarts



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFallenFromStBarts/pseuds/SkyFallenFromStBarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebezpečná honba za vrahem, ale všechno nakonec dopadne dobře.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Štěstí

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcheaMajuar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/gifts).



> Kratičká věc, kterou mám rozepsanou už tři měsíce a dokončená byla až dneska. Tak si to užijte :D

Procházeli tyhle sklady ve střehu už přes půl hodiny. Rex je vedl, za ním šel Alex a jako poslední Christian. Bylo chladno a tak všichni tři vydechovali obláčky horkého vzduchu.

Rex rychle proběhl dveřmi a otočil se na Alexe. Ten se podíval na něj a potom se rozhlédl vlevo.

Christian uslyšel výstřel a Alex spadl na zem. Rychle vyhlédl ze dveří na druhou stranu a trefil střelce přímo do hlavy. Ten se skácel na zem.  
„Alexi?“ Christian se k němu sklonil a položil mu ruku na hruď. Alex několikrát zamrkal, podíval se na Rexe, který ho srazil k zemi, aby se vyhnul střele, která byla zarytá ve zdi. 

Nakonec s Christianovou pomocí vstal. Christian byl celý bledý, evidentně měl větší šok než Alex. Alex tedy Christiana pohladil po rameni a jeho pistoli mu uklidil zpět do popruhu. Potom ho objal. Cítil, jak se Christian třese a jak pevně ho drží v objetí. Jeho slzy mu máčely kabát. Alex Christiana nepřestával držet a hladil ho po vlasech.  
Jelikož posily zavolali už předtím, než vešli do skladů, tak po chvilce uslyšeli sirény. Christian Alexe pustil, ale pořád byl bledý.

„Jeď domů, Christiane, já a Rex to tady vyřídíme“, řekl Alex a znovu Christiana pohladil po rameni. Ten jen pokýval hlavou, jako že ne.  
„Já myslel ke mně, už je pozdě, abys jel přes celou Vídeň k tobě“. Měl pravdu a tak nakonec Christian souhlasil, zavolal si taxi a odjel. Mezitím Alex ještě chvíli organizoval věci ve skladech, dokud se nenabídl Kunz, že to vyřídí za něj a papírování udělají společně zítra. A tak Alex mohl konečně taky domů.

V domě bylo ticho a šero. Alex našel Christiana schouleného pod dekou v obýváku na sedačce, ukázal Rexovi, aby byl potichu a sám se naklonil ke Christianovi.  
„Christiane“, zašeptal a pohladil ho po tváři. Už se začal probouzet a tak mu Alex odhrnul vlasy z čela. Christian se na něj podíval svýma téměř průhlednýma modrýma očima a rukou mu ospale přejel po tváři. Alex si klekl vedle gauče a dal Christianovi pusu na tvář. Ten se na něj konečně usmál a přehodil mu z legrace přes hlavu deku. Nakonec se začali smát oba, protože Rex zase začal žárlit, sebral jim deku a odtáhl jí pryč. Alex s Christianem se stihli otočit akorát, když mizel ve dveřích. Christian se posadil a Alex mu položil ruce na kolena. Najednou se Christian chytil za záda.  
„Spaní na gauči asi nebyl můj nejlepší nápad“, prohlásil.  
„To teda nebyl“, usmál se Alex, vstal, vzal Christiana do náruče a odnesl ho do postele.


End file.
